forever in your eyes
by LunaxXmoongoddessXx
Summary: fanfic based on mainly Mai*Naru but other character pairings included..taken after Naru returns from England and every1 knows about him.. please R&R. n enjoy.. i'm not really good with summary either
1. Chapter 1welcome back

**Forever in your eyes**

Mai, a now 17yr old girl was laying in bed trying to get her thoughts in order. Day in and day out she has been having the same dream over and over again. As for what the dream was about... well lets just say that the most narcissistic person didn't handle a certain situation that well., she had confessed to him, you know, saying " I love you" he smiled at her, one of those smile she thought she would never see on his face and replied_** "is it me that you love or is it my brother" **_the moment he said that it was like her world crashed in front of her, like how could he? She confessed to him, told him how she felt, and he doubted her, he gave her a heart throbbing smile and broke her world_._, she broke down and cried for a reason she didn't know, to her surprise he was still there standing while she cried, he put a hand on her shoulders then handed her a picture. On it where him and his brother, neither of them in black, Naru, wearing a long gray pants and had a lab coat over his gray suit. His brother on the other hand, was wearing a navy blue suit and also had on a lab coat, both brothers fairly handsome. She looked at him with confusion then placed the picture near her heart. He smiled at the sight then said he had to go, she asked if he'd ever return, he said he didn't know. Ever since he left she never dreamt of Gene and hardly saw the others, every night she went to bed, she always kept the picture close to her, always remembering what he said _"__**is it me that you love.. or is it Gene".**_ She would sometimes cry, until she finally came up with her answer. But she never had the chance to tell him, she might never have the chance to see him again... or so she thought... One day in school on a Friday to be exact she was called to the attendance office for a call, she answered the phone and nearly fainted when she heard who was on the other side.__N...n NARU" she almost shouted, blood making its way across her face. _**"Mai, you don't have to shout you know, I can hear you just fine" "**_N.n..naru, wha-what"__before she could finish her sentence Naru cut in_** "I'm offering you your job back, do...you want it" **_he almost whispered unsure of her reaction.___"OF COURSE"___she shouted without a second thought,

again, her heart fluttering uncontrollably, just by the sound of his voice, at getting to see him again after so long._** "Mai, I told you, you don't have to shout I hear you just fine," **_he said to her. She blushed at the excitement in her voice. _**"**_So when do u want me to start?" she asked excitedly_**. "Whenever you're ready" **_replied that same mesmerizing, monotonous voice... _**"**_So Then if I say today"__she started but was cut of before she could finish_**. "Sure"**_ he simply replied. With a sound of excitement she ended the conversation,__"Okay then Naru, Matane"_** "yea" **_he stated before hanging up. She almost skipped all the way to class a grin forming on her lips._** '**_Naru' was all she could think about. When her friends saw her they almost badgered her to spill it, why she was so happy that was. I mean who wouldn't be when you find out your long awaited 1st love has finally returned, and maybe now, he would understand" she silently added.

_**  
**_She left school and found her way back to SPR, when as soon as she walked in all she heard was _**"tea"**_ as a certain boss was starting to unpack. Before she moved she felt tears form in her eyes, Naru looked at his assistant to find out why she didn't move just to see tears as she ran towards him. Before he could do anything he felt Mai hugging him (jumping on him was most likely the case) both teens fell on the floor, Naru unsure of what to do put his hands on her head as she continued crying. If it wasn't for a grunt from a certain Chinese man, they probably would have stayed in that position, of course being the way Mai was she refused to get up until Naru pretty much had to lift her up. Of course she was still crying, but in a happy way.

_**  
**_After a while though questions popped up in her head: why did they return? Are they going to stay here for a while? Are they going to leave again? However Instead of trying to think (lord knows, the girl wasn't that bright) she decided to ask. _**"ahm" **_she started unsure of how to ask but never the less getting the attention of both guys_.__** "yes Mai" **_Naru stated "how comes you guys came back, I thought you found what you were looking for?_**"**_ she asked playing with her nails a little bit, in a shy form as if she was asking something wrong.___"_Because there's more paranormal activity here than back in England_"___he simply stated_.____"By the way Mai, where's my tea?"_ he asked, in his mind he really missed her, of course he'll be damned if he ever admit that, he really missed her tea to, no one's was as good as hers, and definitely not Lin's, he thinks to himself. (Really have you ever taste it? poor guy didn't even know how to make it or if he did, it was always missing something) Mai immediately ran toward the kitchen to prepare his tea while Naru and Lin returned their respectful (or should I say "safe haven" A.K.A) offices. Mai returned with three glasses of tea, one for Lin, Naru and of course, herself. She started at Lin's office and gave him a slight welcome back hug, then placed the tea on his desk; Lin was still surprise but continued his typing. "Next up" Mai said to herself__"Naru's office" she walked inside without even bothering to knock then gave him his tea, the door had automatically closed "here__you go Naru_**" **_she said happily before placing the tea on his desk. He looked up a bit to see his cheery assistant with a huge smile on her face, instead of asking why she was happy he only returned his gaze to his paper just to realize Mai was still standing there. "Yes Mai?" he asked. "uhm ...no thanks?"_** s**_he asked, a grin spread across her face__"Mai.. When have I ever thanked you for doing your job?" he answered Mai almost strangled him, if it wasn't for the fact that it was a reunion. she sighed then answered__"never"__she admitted sadly, Naru on the other hand just smirked. He simply smirked, though she couldn't see it "so why should I now?" he asked coolly_** "**_because it's a nice to do so_**" **_she said happily, a little perked up_**. "**_Mai"__Naru started a little hesitantly just to be cut of. _**"**_it's fine Naru_**" **_she said then whispered to herself_** "**_Bastard"__he heard that but she didn't think he did, a twisted smile spreading on his lips.

'Oh how good it is to be back' he thought to himself but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard her quietly say "you're wrong" a little confused he slightly turned his head to hear what she was saying. "It, It wasn't Gene that I liked she continued... it wasn't him, it was you" she finish her head staring at the floor, her cheeks turning red. Unknowingly Naru found himself hugging his assistant, his hands wrapped around her waist as he spun her around to face him, tears falling down her cheeks, he placed his hands on her cheeks as he wiped her tears away. (Something not much people get to see) and then embraced her in a hug. "**I'm sorry**" he murmured in her ear "I didn't mean to make you cry, I was just" he bit his bottom lip trying to avoid having to finish his statement. "_I was just_" asked Mai as she looked into his eyes, the tears long since forgotten. As Naru looked back at her he turned his head not wanting to see her expression. "**jealous**" he finally finished then looked back to see a almost smiling Mai, she looked at him and then rubbed her head against his chest.

"_Silly_" she said to him "for a genius, you're rather dense" she finally said. "So is that why you asked that question when I said I loved you" she asked him, "well" paused before looking away "Kind of" and then adding **" **I thought you liked him since he was nicer**"** he added just to see Mai giggled a little, he glared at her for it but made no comeback. "you know Naru, even though he is, I still love your, of course it did make me blush a little, but I thought he was you, so I thought that even if you don't smile you're still handsome, but you look even better with a smile, so I thought maybe I could make you smile like that, I don't mean I want you to be him, but it would help if you don't take things to far.. You're the one that stole my heart... not Gene, he's more like a big brother to me"__she added as she tiptoed to kiss Naru, who at first was confused and looked a little in panic, but then his instincts took over and he pulled her closer as he leaned down a bit and put his hands on her waist to pull her up to meet him and kissed her back, deepening the kiss. A heart throbbing kiss, which was their first since neither had been in a relationship. Mai's hands found their way on Naru's neck and Naru's right hand on her upper back, his left on her lower back, using his hands to go through her now long hair. Finally they broke the kiss as they both gasped for air, Mai placed her head and the crook of his neck and then whispered an "I love you" in his ears, He placed his head near hers and as he replied to her confession the same way "I love you to" they finally broke apart as he wanted to get back to work. As he found his way back to his desk Mai remained standing, her face red to the hundredth power, her hands on her lips staring at Naru who just smirked as he picked up his files and sat down. "by the Mai" he said, his smirk growing a little wider and he tilted his head her way "I'm not going to be paying you to stare at me, I know I'm handsome" he added just to see her face get flustered, "WHY YOU" she said before storming out the office. Her face flushed and his regaining it's composure. "Oh how I love my job" he said to himself, smirking and smiling as he looked at his work.

"Why that" Mai thought to herself, flustered, red and hot, "but I still can't me mad at him" she said as she recalled her first kiss "Naru" she silently added before starting to day dream at her desk. 5 minutes still caught up in her day dream she didn't notice Naru leaning on his door looking at her, "Mai... Tea" he added when she didn't budge right then and there he added "MAI, I don't pay you to day dream" that snapped her out of it and stared at Naru "huh" she added " I said tea", he said with raised eye brows looking at her face which was slowing turning red. "H- Hai"" she said as she made her way to the kitchenette, silently talking to herself.. "why that bastard, he could at least say please, it really wouldn't kill him to say please, arghhh he makes me so mad" to caught up in her rant she didn't notice Naru sneaking up behind her and he took advantage of it placing his arms around her waist "yet whenever you see me, you always start to blush. Amazing isn't it" he whispered in her ears as she shivered at his touch and he slowly walked, leaving a red beat Mai trying to regain her composer.. 'You__know Naru, I'll forgive you for now, but just for now' she thought to herself. Well most likely conspiring against Naru... Oh how she loves her job.


	2. Chapter 2THE CAVE OF 2 LOVERS

**_The cave of two lovers_**

**This is my second one shot.. hehe, i hope you enjoy please R&R.. thanks. BTW AGain i do NOT OWN GHOSt HuNt, ObViOuSLY.**

_Pairings : MaiNaru, Lin Madoka, Boa-san Ayako, MasakoJohn, _

* * *

Mai's P.O.V

"Mai tea" i heard Naru say as i walked through the doors of SPR, normally i would have been angry, but it seemed we had a client at the time, unfortunately i could tell that the client was very uncomfortable so i hurried to make the tea and return to try to "calm the environment" as Boa-san called it since they tend to calm down around me. After returning the client did seem to calm down:

his name was Toya Fukishima and he owned an attraction site , apparently the reason he needed help from SPR was because people have been going missing, the hotel staff are getting injured by nothing, couples sometime break apart but then magically come together, some people in love some sometimes commit suicide while others may have their love returned, there are somtimes screams being heard in the cave when no one is there and lastly is the fact that some people may go mad while others fall in love. At first the cave was considered a miracle because many people found love there, however just recently it seemed that the cave have not been in peace at all. He added, i looked at him then t Naru almost begging him to take the case, we can't have a ghost running around destroying romance or people, i looked at Naru almost pleadingly before he agreed to take the case, i was so happy that i contentiously jumped up and hug him, at first he seemed surprise but didn't do anything and then i sat back down and smiled at the man.

Narrator P.O.V

" We will need 3 rooms; 1 for 4 guys, 1 for 4 girls and we will also needing one for our equipment which will be our base, also, we will be coming tomorrow afternoon, if that's okay with you" replied Naru as as both him and Lin got up and returned to their respective offices, before they entered the man stopped them and told them that it would be better if each guys shared a room with the girls because it seemed the ghost goes after girls, esp when there's no guys around, at the sound of that MAI BLUSHED, and looked at Naru who looked at Lin, then back at the man before agreeing, They then entered the office as Mai led the man to the exit before saying "Matane"(c u later) the man nodded and then exited. As soon as he left Naru called for tea again and then told Mai to call the others and tell them about the case, she did so and told naru that everyone agreed, they would b meeting at the office around 11 and then head out to to attraction site. Once they arrived they would be choosing roommates for the days that they were there randomly.

--ROOMATES?--

The next day when everyone arrived they decided to choose roommates, however they did not know how to, they decided that they should randomly, Madoka who was there because she wanted to visit the cave so bad decided on how they would choose.

"okay everyone, i need all the guys on one side and the girls on the other," After they did that, Madoka tore a peace of paper for each of the guys and told them to write down their names, they did just did and folded it up then place in in a can, when they were finished she shook it up and then turned to the other girls and told them to pick a name, the name they picked would be their roommates, and the roommates are as follows

Mai picked (yup you guess right) Naru

Ayako picked Takigawa

Masako picked John

AND last was Madoka, i don't think i have to write it down but it Lin in case u couldn't guess...

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, they all shouted together, (the girls) once the guys were filled in on their roommates, blush evident on all their faces (though you could hardly see Naru's and Lin's... the so called robot as they appeared to be), "You're Joking" Mai said looking from her paper to Naru, her face well red. red, red, (just imagine a Volcano about to explode) Oh but she wasn't the only one, the room fell silent as they all went to their respective rides, Mai, as always were with Naru and Lin, and Madoka was coming Later on with the information, everyone else was with Boa-san.  
--

i'll update later, it will get better, i just had to write something that will lead up to the case which has been haunting me for days... TT literally.. sigh

peace VWEEEEEE


End file.
